Halo: Evolution
Note: this story is not to be confused with Halo: Evolutions. Most definitely halo evolutions is not a children's book and contains foul language and very dark story lines. Character(s) Kal-013 Spartan-II A reckless and gritty soldier who survived the attack on Genesis-IV, And has a history with the crew of the Legacy, he is one of the most unpredictable of Spartan's. Miles-116 SPARTAN-II Miles is a dark and stealthy Spartan, he's the best at what he does very intimidating. His skills in close quarters are unmatched by any SPARTAN in history and he's not bad with a battle rifle either. He was thought to have died in the attack on Genesis-IV, but it wouldn't be the first time. Shinobi leads Steel Unit and is the commander of Noble Legacy Jason-G265 SPARTAN-III Jason is a fierce and determined Spartan three and one of the few survivors from Gamma company. He is a model soldier and is Shinobi's right hand man. Jake Spartan-IV Jake is the team rookie of Fireteam Hyena, but is a tough and brave Spartan-IV, and has a talent for piloting. Forge Spartan-IV Forge is the leader of Hyena and has made himself known for his uncanny use of tactics, and team leadership. He serves under Shinobi in Steel Unit David Spartan-IV David is one of the older members of Hyena and is a long time friend of Forge's, he is usually quiet, but knows when to come up with a plan. Mav Spartan-IV Mav is a pro at sharp shooting and next to Forge his skill is unmatched with headshots, and has a good friendship with Rick. Resh Spartan-IV Resh is an expert fighter, and you can always count on him to get you threw a mission. He is an a great shot with just about any type of weapon you give him. He can adjust to almost any situation, and he tries to make it his goal to never let a man down, or to never give up on a mission. Joshua Spartan-IV Joshua is brave and heroic but will run into battles without a plan at times, but will never let a man down. His skills at silent movement are second only to Shinobi's in Steel Unit Captain Edward Adams The commander of the UNSC Legacy, who did his time as a marine. Jean Russell One of the most skilled of the Spartan-IV's, and normally pulls stunts that make others look bad in battle, and once worked with Kal-013. Story "Its been 15 years since it all took place, I can still here the screams of innocent people being murdered at night, many say it could have been avoided, maybe it could have, maybe we could have did something different, there was so many sacrifices. This is the story of how it all happened..." Chapter. 1: It All Starts '''UNSC Legacy First Officer's Personal Log, '''2400 Hours October 3, 2557 (Military Calender) / Boros System, Genesis-IV, Atmosphere,' "We're overlooking Genesis-IV's capital city now, communication's are still down with Fleetcomm, no sign of civilians at least alive, just streets filled with dead bodies. Captain Adams has decided to send Spartan Fireteam Hyena and ODST squad Echo One, accompanied by commander Jean Russell, down to the the city to see what's going on, and get communications back up. Their D79H-TC Pelican's will take off in 0100 hours." First Officer Nathan Becker looked out at Genesis, something wasn't right; a day ago the UNSC lost all communication's with the planet. The UNSC wasn't sure who was to be suspected. In reply the UNSC sent the Legacy, an Autumn-class heavy cruiser warship, to get communication's back up , and eliminate the threat. Upon arrival to the planet's atmosphere the Legacy lost all communication's with Fleetcomm. "Alright men 0100 hours!" Barked Major Roland Hill. "Thats move!" The 8 ODST's that made up Echo One loaded their weapons and equipped their helmets. "I heard they were big but not that big!" Said Private Jones Becker as he looked at Fireteam Hyena getting in Pelican next to there's. "Keep your mind in the mission Private." Said Roland as he sat down on one of the seats of the Pelican. "There big Jones, but just empty robots on the inside" chuckled Sergeant Sullivan Kenny as he put his gun on his shoulder. "Those empty robots saved your butt on a number on occasions sergeant." Said Roland as he lit a cigarette, Sullivan remained silent; Sullivan was the scrapper of the team, but he wasn't about to pick a fight with his commander. The D79H engines started and prepared for take off. "You are clear for take off." Echoed through the hanger bay as the Pelican's took off. Nathan Becker gave the Pelican's a salute as he watched the Pelican's flew down to Genesis-IV capital city, named New Hope. The Pilot looked around at the once beutiful city, now almost in ruins; New Hope was a mostly covered by water, with 33 island's in between. "What's the news Pilot?" Said Roland as their Pelican passed over the city. "Nothing sir." Replied the Pilot. "Everyone I see is dead." Roland sighed, fearing the worst. Humanity had been fighting for their lives for years and it was starting to get to some. The Pelican's passed over the city square and continued towards the nearby LZ, that was part of a UNSC base, although the base was mostly in ruins. "I want you boy's to go t—FXSK the base east of here and eliminate any hostile's, we'll check things out here and clear out any Hostility." said commander Jean Russell over the comm to Echo One's Pelican. "Rodger tha—BZZZ commander, over and ou—FZZK and sounds like we'll lose comm!" Replied Roland. "Yeah, goo—BSSX luck Echo" replied Jean. Echo Ones Pelican continued on as Fireteam Hyena's touched down on the LZ. Fireteam Hyena got out of the Pelican and looked around at the massacre. The commander of the fireteam, Forge Williams, clenched his fist as he looked at a dead civilian, that was missing its arm's and covered in cuts; Forge was born and raised on Genesis-IV, and the sight of it in ruins wasn't pleasant. "We'll split in two groups, Forge you David, Jake, and Mav will secure the base, the rest of us will see if we can get the comm back up" orderd the commander. "Alright team thats make sure that any Hostile's down there will get a warm welcome" said Forge to his team, as the two groups split up. Forge pulled open a door and held it open for his team to get in the base, once they were in he let go of the door and sealed it shut, no one got in, or out. The inside of the base was dark and they could hear water dripping from a broken pipeline. Jake's foot hit a dead UNSC soldier's body as he walked, jake glanced at the body then keept walking. "Switch on your lights" said Forge. The team turned on their lights, then saw dead corpses everywhere, the victims blood made small puddles. "Sir, these bodies were killed recently, about 5 minutes ago" said Jake as he inspected a corpse. As Jake inspected the corpse he saw injuries that suggested that the victim was slaughtered by an energy sword. "Wait, these are injuries from an energy sword!" Said Jake to Forge. Forge paused and took a good look around at thr team surrounding's. "Elites" said Forge in an undertone as he turned looked around at the freshly dead UNSC soldiers. Forge saw the shimmer of an active camo cloak go past the side of his eye. Forge quickly turned to his right and grabbed his knife and stabbed the now un-cloaked Elite repeated times until he killed it. Suddenly 7 Elite's un-cloaked and activated their energy sword's, and charged at Forge and his men. "Weapons free, shoot em down!" Orderd Forge. The team opened fire and quickly shot down 1 of them, then engaged the Elite's in hand-to-hand combat. David used his knife and stabbed an Elite in its head, then grabbed its sword and cut another one in half. Jake headlocked an Elite and shot its head 5 times with his sidearm, while Mav tackled another Elite down to the ground and broke its neck. "David, grenade!" Yelled Foge as David passed him the grenade. Forge turned back to his left and punched it one of the dead Elite's wounds then shoved the Elite's body into the remaining 2. The blast from the grenade killed one of the Elite's and mortally wounded the other. "What the hell is the Covenant doing here!" said Mav as pushed a dead Elite off him. The team heard the remaining Elite chuckling weakly as it slowly was bleeding to death. "Human fool's, we are not the Covenant!" Said the Elite. Forge put his knife by the Elite's neck. "Who are you, and what are you doing here!" Yelled Foge. "We, Are, The Judgment, we descended, from the Covenant, to finish what, They started" weekly Said the Elite. Forge cut the Elite's throat than turned back to his team. "There may still be survivor's, that's move" said Forge. "Take the camo cloaks, we'll need em" The Spartan's continued on through the base; sign's of a energy sword were allover the wall's, along with dead Covenant soldiers. "The Judgement can go to the pit thet crawled out of!" Said Jake as Mav purposely kicked one of the dead Jackals. Suddenly the team heard fighting in the distance, along with the screams of Grunts. The team quickly ran over to sounds around a corner. A dead Grunt went flying over Forge's head and hit Jake, pushing him back a foot. All the team could see was Grunts getting picked off one by one by something in the shadow's. One last Grunt tried to run away but got stabbed in the back by a tall figure with 2 energy sword's. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a Spartan, with the number 116. "Follow me, we've got to move!" Said the Spartan. Chapter. 2 : Spartan-013 0300 Hours October 3, 2557 (Military Calender) / Boros System, Genesis-IV, New Hope (Capital City), Jean and her team made there way through the ruins of the once prosperous city, only dead bodies were there. Resh turned over a dead ODST and grabbed one of the dead soldier's grenades. Joshua climbed up on a collapsed building. "Commander, come over here!" Said Joshua as he looked out at Covenant forces. "I think we found our communication's jammer" said Jean as she loaded her MA5D. There were around 70 Covenant soldiers in the area, a fight would be possible. Suddenly the team saw explosion's rip through the Covenant forces, killing about 20 of them, and leaving most of the rest confused. "What was that!" Asked Resh. "Our opportunity, thats move!" Replied Jean as she motioned for the team to follow. They quickly cut through the recovering Covenant gruarding the front and continued to quickly shoot them down before they could know what was happening. Suddenly a Hunter hit Joshua with its arm, and prepared to shot him. Resh jumped on the big creature's back and ripped a handful of its worms; Hunter's were worm-like creatures about the size of a full grown man's hand and they formed together to make a Hunter, pulling out some of the worm that made the Hunter was fatal for it. The Hunter sceamed in pain then fell to the ground dead. "Thanks Resh I owe you one" said Joshua as he quickly got up and continued to fight the Covenant. Resh nodded his head and continued to do the same. Jean was within 10 feet of the jammer, but suddenly a Elite un-cloaked and sliced her across the stomach with its energy sword. Jean collapsed to the ground, but managed to shot the Elite in the head twice before it could kill her. "Commander's down!" Yelled Joshua. Suddenly a Spartan pulled Jean up over his shoulder and ran over to the rest. "Run, its going to blow!" Yelled the Spartan as the others quickly responded and made a run for it. A huge explosion went off at the jammer position and wiped out the remaining Covenant. The explosion sent the team flying, all Resh could see was himself spinning in the air then it going black when his head hit a partially destroyed Pelican. ..."wha... what happened?" Said Resh as pulled himself up The Spartan that saved Jean turned and looked at Resh. "The first communication's jammer was successfully destroyed" replied the Spartan in a monotone voice. "Wait, you mean there's another one!" Said Joshua. "3 actually" said another Spartan as he walked from behind a corner of the building. "Name's Jason. You have a name?" "Resh" replied Resh as he looked around and rubbed his head and looked around at the crashed Pelican that the 2 Spartan's had been using for a base. "How is the commander?" Asked Joshua. "She'll live" replied the Spartan. Joshua saw the Spartan's rank then quickly saluted. "Sorry sir didn't see your rank" said Joshua. The Spartan chuckled. "Just call me Kal" said the Spartan. "Lets find the rest of your team" "How did you know that there were more?" Asked Resh. "A friend told us" replied Jason. Kal exited the Pelican and looked around then turned back the the others. "Jason, Joshua, your on me, the other 2 will be safe here" said Kal as equipped his twin Magnum's and a SAW. "Thats move!" Said Kal. Chapter 3: The Shinobi Chapter 4: Fireteam Hyena Gallery Trivia